Z-Tech Factory
Z-Tech Factory is a map in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, first revealed at E3 2015. The map is a factory where Dr. Zomboss produces his Zombie army. Every few minutes, a Zombot will be raised up from the Zombot assembly line, and it will be taken to an area where the Zombots can launch. Sometimes, a Zombot will malfunction, and sirens will go off, indicating that it is loose. Once the Zombot is on the ground, it will start shooting at the Plants and Zombies on the battlefield, adding a new gimmick of not getting hit by the Zombot while also attacking foes. Game modes in which it appears *Garden Ops *Graveyard Ops *Solo Ops *Team Vanquish *Welcome Mat *Gnome Bomb *Vanquish Confirmed! *Suburbination *Soil Survivors *Super Mix Mode *Mixed Mode Description The Zomboss Z-Tech Factory is one of the many facilities from which Dr. Zomboss mass produces his Zombie army. It has an amazing break room. Golden Gnome Locations For the first Gnome, make sure you're facing towards the Zombot assembly area, and turn left and search the weapon containers. There is a Golden Gnome behind bars next to a weapons case. For the second Golden Gnome, look over the railing across the Zombot assembly area and locate a Mushroom Button on the building left of the crane. Shoot it and the Gnome will come floating towards you in a hot air balloon. Gallery Plants vs Zombies GW2 20160313134521.jpg|A Zombot walking around the map ztechhssh.jpg|Loading Screen and Description Trivia *Z-Tech Factory is one of the maps based on worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2, alongside Sandy Sands, based on Ancient Egypt, Frosty Creek, based on Frostbite Caves, Boney Island, based on Jurassic Marsh, and Zen Peak, based on Kongfu World, while Z-Tech Factory is based on Far Future. *There are walls that can instantly teleport you to different locations of the map when you walk through them. Crates containing various things (including Zombot parts, Zombie bosses, and even cages filled with chicken and sleeping Imps) will be going across rails through these portals, but they are nowhere to be seen in the actual teleportation location. *The Zombot is actually in this map, and can knock back players that come toward it, similar to the Jackhammer. **If a match has gone on for too long, a Zombot on the assembly line will malfunction, step off of the assembly platform and walk around the map in a preset course. Sirens will start blaring if a Zombot has malfunctioned. If the Zombot has activated, none of this map's other gimmicks will continue to function (except for the Teleportation Walls). **Before the Zombot joins the fight, multiple Zombots can be seen being assembled near the center of the map. The Zombots can still hurt the player though, (often instant KO), and will set them on fire if they are too close when they blast off. **After a little while of walking across the map, the Zombot will turn in either direction. When it does this, it will target up to three players (either plants or zombies), and fire an energy ball at each. These balls can deal up to 100 damage, but are easy to dodge. **It is possible to jump on the Zombot and ride it, although this is not recommended, as it can KO the player randomly. *Several Imps can be seen sleeping in this map. However, they are not actually NPCs, but they are map objects, meaning that they cannot be damaged, vanquished, or affected in any way. Category:Team Vanquish maps Category:Garden Ops maps Category:Graveyard Ops maps